


【授翻】九百万个粉丝又如何，我只想要你

by Xylophone323



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Dan和Max都是Youtube博主, M/M, Youtube博主AU, 甜文, 相知相遇
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22957975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylophone323/pseuds/Xylophone323
Summary: Dan做了个深呼吸，只回了简单的“😘”。当你身在荷兰，面对着一大堆工作的时候，他选择：点开了Max的私信页面。Dan是澳大利亚的知名Youtube博主（F1相关的vlog和旅游方面），Max是在荷兰的Youtube博主（游戏方面），他们俩从来没见过面，却被粉丝疯狂地组cp。Lando负责卖萌。
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [9 million followers and still all I want is you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22601299) by [simplyverstappen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyverstappen/pseuds/simplyverstappen). 



> All rights belong to the author.  
> 所有权归作者。

“‘你和Dan有什么关系吗？’”Max大声地读出了一条直播聊天区的一条评论，他在操作超Lando的车时挑了挑眉。

“没。我都不认识他。”Max知道很多人粉他和Daniel的cp，但他也不知道是为什么怎么回事——他们都没见过面。

Dan是澳大利亚的一个Youtube博主，大部分内容是关于F1的vlog还有一些旅游的介绍。很多人都 _喜欢_ 他的性格和他的微笑。充满魅力、幽默风趣，以及没错，Max可能不小心在直播时看了几条他的影片，因为他也很喜欢Dan的笑容。他不认识这个人，至少没有在私下的交集。

Max自己也是个Youtube博主，他不知道自己有500万的关注算不算得上是“知名”（要是你问起他的奶奶，她没法理解油管博主是个什么，Max也解释不了自己靠什么在吃饭——“别人喜欢看他打游戏的视频”实在是很难说通），Max也并不在澳大利亚。他是荷兰人，和Daniel所在的地方南辕北辙。

上个月在伦敦有一场Youtube的活动，他好奇自己终于可以见到Dan，可惜澳洲人并没有到场，他似乎生病了。好吧。也不是说Max非常失望。只是要能见到这么多粉丝都觉得“他们看起来好配”而脑补出来的cp也不错。他不知道Daniel怎么看待这件事——假如他知道这个cp的话。

Dan完全不知道为什么大家都在粉自己那个叫Max的荷兰人的cp，不过他倒也不介意，Max长得很帅。他的确看了几个Max的视频（或者是直播），他很喜欢对方的声音，喜欢看Max朝他的好友Lando大声嚷嚷抱怨的样子。

上个月Youtube在伦敦有一场活动，Dan本来非常期待——结果突如其来的病毒感冒把他杀了个措手不及，只能在床上躺了两周。他气急了，还有点失望，不过现在好了，他为了荷兰的大奖赛飞到当地，做一些vlog的内容。可能他终于有机会见到Max了。

“什么叫‘ _他在这里_ ’？”Max盯着Lando，神色紧张，他的好友只是微笑着说，“他刚发了一条推说他在这。”

他把自己的推特给Max看，Dan发了一张在阿姆斯特丹的自拍，Lewis和Hulk和他一起在镜头里笑着——Max不知道这两个人是谁。他知道他们给Dan处理其他事项，总是在一块到处飞，但是具体做什么？不太清楚。

“操。”Max摔进床里，闭上了眼睛。可能他在过去的几个月里对Dan有那么一点点沉迷了——都怪粉丝拉郎。他从口袋摸出自己的手机看了一眼。

_Daniel Ricciardo_ _在一条推特中提到了你。_

“操。”他又说了一遍，Lando的脑袋从一边凑过来。“给我看看！”Max解锁了屏幕，他点开推特图标的手有些颤抖，当他看到Dan的消息的一瞬间差点把手机摔掉。

“他真的叫你……” 

Max不敢相信自己所读的内容，Lando被笑到喘不上气，立刻拿出手机喜欢又转发了这条推特。去他妈的Lando会有这么多粉丝看到这条内容，外加是英国的游戏主播外加是他最好的朋友。

Max深吸了一口气，但又隐约有些期待地打下了回复。

Dam看着自己的手机，露出了难以置信的神色。他没想到Max会这么直接地回答，感觉自己的心脏几乎要跳出喉咙。可能他有点陷入爱情了，Lewis朝着他夸张地翻了一个白眼。

“至于吗兄弟？倒不用这么饥渴吧。”Lewis是他社交账号的主管，显然你有800万粉丝的时候，不能想发什么内容就发什么——好像Dan真的在乎那样。他可能已经在推特上喷过澳大利亚的总理了，还有川普。Lewis那几次挺生气的。

“他是在撩我吗？”Dan问道，但他只是想看到Hulk点头附和，“肯定的。”

“我的天。”他笑了起来，然后快速地回复了这条。

“Dan！”Lewis指着自己的手机，又好气又好笑，Dan无辜地眨眨眼：“怎么了？”

“cp粉都疯了。”Hulk的声音没有感情，Dan翻了翻评论，忍不住笑了出来。Lewis无奈地叹了口气。

“行，要是已经弄好了你的约会，我们能不能干点正事？我们要和Leclerc还有Vettel碰个面，还有你之前说想做一个关于‘阿姆斯特丹旅游特辑’的视频。”

“知道了，知道了。”Dan还沉迷在自己的手机里，等待Max的回复，希望他的玩笑不算太过。哎呀，万一……

他收到了一条新的推特提醒，Dan从来没有这么快地刷新过自己的推特页面。

所以现在的意思——Dan做了个深呼吸，只回了个简单的“😘”。当你身在荷兰，面对着一大堆工作的时候，他唯一的选择只有：点开了Max的私信页面。

他给自己发了个亲亲的表情。Max浑身都忍不住发抖，大脑一团浆糊，这……这是什么 _意思_ ？！他知道Dan很外向开朗，为人也很友善，甚至在去年摩纳哥的时候调戏出了名的暴脾气Kimi Raikkonen，Lando还在背后笑个没停。

“看来某人这周末可以性福一下了。”他开玩笑道，“没事的，我们可以在别的时间直播。”

“我讨厌你。”Max低吼了一声，还是不知道该怎么回复一个该死的“😘”，他看见自己收到了一条新的消息。Daniel给他发的，不过不是推特，是私信。Max发出了一声惊讶的尖叫，点开了页面。

他能不能不要再发这个倒霉的侧眼表情了，Max感觉到一阵头疼。Lando在他的身后读了消息，已经开始笑了起来。

“所以是吗，Maxy？”他故意去惹Max。“百分百，我为什么要害怕，会让我所有粉丝失望的。”他们应该希望至少能看到两个人的合照自拍什么的，Max冷静下来回复。

Dan马上就回复了过来，Max一想到Dan也坐在手机前等 _自己_ 的消息突然有些害羞。

这算约会吗？靠靠靠，Max不确定但是他已经开始紧张了，他尽可能无视Lando的捣乱。

Dan来荷兰的主要目的还是比赛，但Max看见下一条消息的时候差点被呛住。

他把酒店地址也一起发了过来，Max鼓气勇气回复过去。

救了命了，Max看着消息的界面紧张得要命，他向Lando靠过去。

“Lando，这肯定要出问题。”

“我要约会了！”Dan整个人从椅子上跳了起来。Lewis的笑意非常勉强，手上还刷着推特：“恭喜你了啊。”

“你确定这算约会吗？”Hulk皱着眉问道。Dan耸肩，他的心跳还是很快，但他尝试着转移注意力。

“不知道，但人总要心存希望，不是吗？”

他多么希望这将是一次约会。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Max没有那么热衷于看Formula 1的比赛。可能有时他会在背景里放着，也知道一些车手的名字，但是今天不同。

Dan正在Ins上直播，和一名法拉利的车手交谈。Max一看到“Daniel Ricciardo正在Instagram直播中”的消息通知时就点开了界面，他不能说自己以此为荣。

Dan在询问Charles有关排位赛的内容，但Max实在没有听进去多少（毕竟他也听不太懂，对Formula 1没有什么概念）——他的视线完全被Dan吸引住了，Hulk或者Lewis要么谁拿着手机拍摄Dan的人，Max都衷心地感谢他。

Charles开怀大笑，碰了碰Dan的手臂，Max感觉自己的心中有一股莫名的酸劲。Dan向他回了个笑容，他们两人站得很近，Max对此不是很乐意。他没有在嫉妒，他只是……这两人完全没有必要彼此摸来摸去。真的。Dan差不多结束了这次的采访，Max突然想到了什么，拿起了自己的手机。

他写了一条推特，在大脑还没来得及思考之前，点下了发送键。

Dan刚把自己的手机拿回来，想要结束录制，但似乎是因为看到了推特的通知提醒而脸红了一下。Max忍不住露出一个得意的笑容。

“我……哎呀，”他笑了出来，Max很喜欢他的笑容，“和你谈得很愉快，兄……呃，Charles，祝你明天有个好成绩。”

他结束了视频直播，Max躺进了沙发里，做了个深呼吸。他不知怎么很乐于看到自己成功地调戏到了Dan，可一想起他们下周的——这算不上个约会吧？——随便什么，就开始有点紧张。

“Max，你没搞错吧？”Lando突然走进客厅，Max条件反射地弹坐起来（他有时候会忘记他们两人住在一起）。“ _非常期待下周见你宝贝_ ？！”Lando大声地读出了手机上的字，Max耸了耸肩。

“Leclerc刚才和他很亲密，”他用只有自己能听到的声音嘟囔，Lando挑起眉，“哪位？”

“一个车手，给……”

“我的妈呀，你吃醋了！”Lando睁大了眼睛看向他，脸上露出了克制不住的笑容。Max翻了个白眼：“我没有吃醋！”

“你就是在吃醋啊！”Lando笑得整栋房子都可以听见，Max威胁地瞪着他。“你……”

“天啊，我要告诉Carlos.”Lando笑着跑回了房间，Max还是能隐约听到他的笑声，只能无能为力地低吼了一声，闭上了眼。没有那回事——他的手机在手里震动了一下，他看见Dan回复了自己的推特，心脏漏跳了一拍。

Max盯着自己的手机看着那条推特，直到屏幕变暗。他感觉自己说不出一句话，恨不得原地去世。他知道自己的脸颊发烫，心跳加速，瞬间 _他妈的不知道自己应该穿什么去好了。_

这一天过得不错，他和不少车手都谈了几句，和Charles做的采访很有意思但是Max——Dan完全不知道发生了什么。Max _非常期待和他见面_ ，Max还管他叫 _宝贝_ ……Dan艰难地咽下了嘴里的啤酒。他不太好。

“你没事吧？”Lewis有点担心地扫过他一眼，Dan咬了一下自己的下唇。

“我看起来很紧张？”他承认了地低下头，Hulk只是满不在乎地笑了一下：“是啊，那条推特影响到你了。”

“他讲话就这么直接。”Lewis看着Dan望向自己幽怨的眼神，“干嘛？”

“你怎么知道的？你见过他？”Dan的声音里莫名夹着一点嫉妒。

“没有，你放心。我总得去了解和你接触合作的人，这是我的工作。他在平时的视频里也是那样。”既然Lewis提起了……Dan点开了Youtube的程序，无视了一万个跳出来的通知，在搜索栏里打下Max Verstappen.

Max最新的一条视频就在一天前上传，他和一个叫Lando（Dan大概地记得他的名字，但是他没有特别关心过）的人一起在玩竞速游戏。他可以感觉自己甚至可以背下来Max以前在视频里的时候都说了些什么。

他很喜欢Max那些冷笑话和无害的讽刺，Lewis清了清嗓，提醒他们还在一家餐馆里吃晚饭。Dan低声说了句“抱歉”，把手机反向扣了下去。但还是。

“哎大哥，你是动真情了是吧。”Hulk笑起来，Dan夸张地捂住自己的胸口：“我能怎么办呢？当爱情来敲门，人总有这么一回。”

“话是这么说，我们从来没想过你会喜欢同行。还住在地球的另一端。”Lewis的声音没有什么起伏，Dan不屑地瞥了他一眼。

“这不是约会，我们就是……”他停住了，不知道该怎么继续说下去。Lewis抿着嘴偷笑起来：“你们就是怎么样，Dan？”

“你看，我们先赶紧把这个周末要做的工作先做完，然后周二再来八卦我的约会不约会什么的，可以吗？”Dan强迫自己做了个深呼吸，好让自己的心跳不那么快。Hulk低声笑了出来：“行，随你怎么说。”

Max在看到Dan上传新视频的通知弹窗时，差点把手上的肉桂卷弄掉了。他走到窗边坐了下来。今天一整天都在下雨，他希望明天的天气能好点，这样就可以带Dan去一些他想到的地方。

惊喜彩蛋？！Max坐直了身体，Dan昨天晚上上传了这个视频。他看了一会，没法停止去想Dan在视频里有多 _好看_ 。他自信地在赛道上穿过，像是他生来属于这里。Max听不懂他问的一半问题，但还是被迷住了。

Dan的视频围绕着一整个周末，评点一些东西，开开玩笑，再和车手们聊上几句。Max不难发现无论是谁在他身边，都可以很以放松的姿态回应。每个人都喜欢他，Max对这种快乐积极的气氛简直羡慕极了。

“在结束之前，”视频已经播了40分钟，Vettel赢得了比赛。Dan回到了自己的宾馆房间，窗外已经是日落的景色了，“我为你们准备了一个惊喜。可能有些人在推特上已经看到了，我下周有一个约会。”

他笑了起来，Max感觉自己的心跳从来没有这么快过。他刚才是说……

“你们的念念不忘必有回响啊，我和Max终于要见面了——但我们不会暴露要去哪里做什么的。”Dan朝镜头抛了个飞眼，Max捏紧了手机。

“看看你们说得对不对。行啦，各位朋友们晚安，下周我再来分析这场比赛。Gangsta*”Dan朝镜头摆了摆手，视频到此就结束了。Max紧盯着屏幕，有点无措。

他要约会了。一个他妈的约会，他都不确定Dan是不是在开玩笑，至少在视频里他是这么说的。他比起之前更加紧张起来。操。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Max看着自己的手机，无法把视线从Dan的西装照片上移开。他一整个早上都在向粉丝询问穿什么衣服的建议，其中这条@了Max（不是说他没看到别的）。他紧张地咽了一口，操，Dan看起来很 _帅_ 。

有那么一会，Max陷入了他们两人身着正装，一起牵手走过红毯的幻想里。然后他摇了摇头，自觉有些可笑。他们只是……他们甚至是朋友吗？熟人？第一次见面的同事？

Max发现大家都在等他的回复，顺手翻了翻相册，想找点灵感。他找到一张上个月去Youtube活动的照片，犹豫了一下，“管他呢”Max想道，还是发送了出去。

他向后靠了一些，在评论区翻到粉丝说这是“结婚礼服”时笑了出来——其实他也是这么想的。

但当Lando拿着手机朝Max走过来的时候，他已经完全入定了。在Lando想跟他说上几句的时候，听到Dan的回复通知跳了出来——Max总要分个轻重缓急。

Max感觉自己有点喘不上气，他的脸颊发烫，手指默默给这条评论点了个赞。他不知道该怎么回答，意思是Dan喜欢他穿西装的样子吗？这要怎么……

“Max？我在跟你说话。”Max抬头去看Lando脸上藏不住的愉快表情，清了清嗓，装出一副无所谓的样子。“嗯？”

“我的天，你彻底完了。”Lando轻笑了几下，越到沙发另外一边去看Max的手机。Max一时来不及把手机藏下去，只能听到Lando的笑越来越大声。Lando拿出自己的手机点开Max的推特账号，按下了截屏键。

“混蛋。”Max撇撇嘴，Lando没有理会。

“行行行，所以你什么时候跟白马王子见面？”

Max偶尔也会思考谋杀室友的可能性，“7点，晚点可能会一起回家，我希望那时候你已经不在了。”

“你是把我扫地出门了吗？过分。”Lando扮出一副可怜兮兮的样子，Max不屑一顾地看了他一眼。“我不知道晚上会发生什么事，总要考虑到所有可能性。”

“太贴心了，”Lando用反讽的语气说道，但脸上仍然挂着笑容，“知道了，我去George或者Carlos家就行。你想好穿什么衣服了吗？”

“衣服？”Max突然有点紧张，Lando看着推特页面哼了一声。

“反正你们俩已经在准备结婚礼服了，我估计你今晚也不用穿太久的 **衣服** 。”

Max一路追着Lando横跨了整个大厅，朝他扔了好几个抱枕。等过了半小时Max重新去看手机的时候，他头疼地呻吟了一声。总有一天，他要把Lando灭口了。

Dan盯着Lewis递来的推特看了很久，最后决定关注Lando. Dan知道他们两个人住在一块，也看了很多视频里面Max威胁要把Lando丢出公寓。他没有鬼鬼祟祟地追完了Lando的Youtube频道里的视频，只是一些对同事普通的背景调查，真的。

他想了解多一些关于Max和他朋友的事情，在Youtube的页面继续下滑。Lando的视频也主要经营游戏方面的内容，同时也在Twitch直播，粉丝数有400万出头一点。他最新的一条视频是昨天发布的，Dan在读到标题的时候就迫不及待地点了进去。

“大家好，对我还在等Max，他最近太沉迷推特了。”Lando开始录制之后简单地打了个招呼，Dan眨眨眼，露出了一个微笑。Lando还在低着头刷手机，没有开始游戏也没有对着摄像头，然后皱了皱眉头。

“要么就是他害怕根本赢不过我，我们……”

“你想得美。”Max没有感情的声音突然跳了出来，Dan被逗笑了。Lando嗤了一声，嘀咕了几句Max之后开始了游戏。

Lando和Max的水平也不过是旗鼓相当，Dan发现自己已经看了45分钟的视频，什么也没有做。他本来还有一些事：给比赛分析视频写大纲，准备阿姆斯特丹的旅游特辑，最最重要的，今天晚上要穿什么。

Lewis找到他的时候，他还在看Lando的视频（有一说一，这个小孩真的很搞笑），Dan无害地笑了一下。“你是在干嘛？”Lewis拿了一些比赛的数据文件过来，瞥到Dan关掉了Youtube的app. 该干点正事了

Max看向镜中的自己，妈的，他不知道自己应该穿哪件，不知道自己应该说什么，这约会——晚餐——会面——无论什么——让Max慌张得不行。他咬牙把身上这件蓝色的T恤又换成了白色。

是不是有点太正式了？Max迫切地需要谁来帮帮他，他把Lando叫来了房间，Carlos跟在他的后面。Max看到西班牙人时松了一口气，他知道Carlos的品味比Lando好多了。

“我不知道穿什么好。”Max的声音绝望透顶，Lando本想说什么，但Carlos已经向前走了一步，朝他点点头。

“没事，这件看起来蛮好的，但是不要穿西裤了。黑色牛仔裤就行。”

Max真想亲他一口（不太行，Lando可能会咬他），终于放松地微笑了一下。

“他妈的，我都不太知道这算不算得上约会，要是他就随便穿了件t恤牛仔裤来……”

“他跟你说过要穿好看点。那这不就挺好看的。”Lando打断了他，Max做了个深呼吸。

虽然Max不想承认，但是Lando言之有理。

“好吧。”

他想伸手去抓一顶帽子，但是Carlos的“你敢拿试试看”和Lando的“不要！”在他还没有碰到帽子之前把他的手拽了回来。“可是我一直都戴……”

“你不能戴着棒球帽去 **约会** ，朋友。”Carlos发出了痛苦的声音，而Lando附和道。“确实，不太衬。”

Max看到Carlos不同意的表情，只能作罢。

“你说什么就是什么。”他拿出手机看了一眼。已经6点了，他突然意识到自己还没有问Dan要过手机号。他默默祈祷Dan会出现，而不是把这一切当成某种笑话。他不是徒劳无功地去酒店门口等一个不会出现的人。

“明天见？”他有点紧张地朝Lando笑了一下，对方拍拍他的肩，“搞定他。”

Max坐进了他的阿斯顿马丁，他不是很在乎花多少钱，只是享受开跑车的感觉。这辆车就是他的宝贝，存了好几年的钱就为了买下它。

他在开向Dan的酒店路上试着不要去想太多，Max已经有好几年没有和人约会，今晚……靠，有那么一秒他开始因为自己父亲会怎么想这件事而动摇。冰冷的寒意爬上他的脊梁，一股莫名的恐惧攥住了他。Max在拍摄了出柜视频之后就再也没有和他的父亲说过话了。他把车停在酒店前，走下来靠在车上，做了几个深呼吸。

Max又看了一眼推特，但是Dan没有发布任何新内容，他告诉自己要冷静下来。这些都没关系，可是他从来没有和Dan见过面，万一他们要是相处不好……

Dan从酒店里走出来，Max抽了口气。Dan穿着一件布料有点薄的黑T和黑色的裤子，他看起来非常完美，Max感觉自己的裤子突然有点紧。

他盯着Dan看了一会，无法相信这个人就站在自己的眼前。他的心疯狂地跳动着，手心不受控制地出汗，Max舔了舔发干的嘴唇。Dan似乎是看见他了，带着笑容向他走过来。

“嗨。”

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

“嗨。”Max应了一声，心脏怦怦直跳，他甚至怀疑Dan能够清晰地听到。Dan给了他一个拥抱，令Max的世界静止了一秒。

Dan身上很好闻，应该是某种很贵的香水……很衬他，Max有点迟钝地伸手也回抱过去。他在这个怀抱中感到奇怪的温暖，Dan的微笑令他胸口一紧。

“对了，你要带我去哪？还有这个，我靠，是你的吗？”他朝着阿斯顿马丁吹了个哨，Max感觉有些不好意思。

“是的。”他的声音有些沙哑，清了清嗓。两人坐进了车里，Max发动了引擎。“两年前买的。”他看着Dan的脑袋不安分地前后摆动着，来回观察车子的内饰，显得很兴奋。

Max试着不去盯他的手（他有点手控——详细来说，主要是Daniel的手），缓缓把车驶回主道。

“你，呃，喜欢披萨吗？”他问完看见Dan的双眼亮了一下。“我超爱披萨的！”

“我也是。”Max微笑着松了一口气，开上了高速。

放轻松，Daniel在他旁边，没什么大不了。妈的，Max对他的口音情有独钟。车内的气氛有点尴尬，他不知道应该说些什么。但Dan自顾自地开始说一些关于比赛的事，让Max稍微放松了一些。可当车开出阿姆斯特丹的时候，Dan皱着眉头抓了抓头发。

“我们不呆在市区内吗？”Dan问道，Max摇摇头。

“哈勒姆那边有一家我很喜欢的小店，我想带你去那边。”他看见Dan朝他笑了一下，Max感觉自己手心出汗到抓不住排挡杆。

“好吧，还以为你想绑架我。”Dan随意地调侃了一句。Max抽了口气，他感觉自己整副心思都被这个男人迷住了，但还是装作不在意地样子回答，“想得挺美。”

“也许我真的想呢。”Dan朝他抛了个媚眼。Max庆幸他们这会两人已经到了目的地，他现在只需要把车停好。他以前来过几次，驾轻就熟地走在前面。

“不错嘛。”Dan在走进餐馆之后评价道，Max放下心来，朝他笑了一下。

两人被领到一张桌前，Dan好心地帮Max拉开了椅子（Max第三次害羞）。他们点好了单，Dan用意味深长的眼神看着他。“Max Verstappen，嗯……根据粉丝说的，你就是我未来的丈夫。”

Max在他的注视下心跳过速，这肯定对他的身体不太好。他咬了一下嘴唇，在脑中思考如何回答。Max讨厌现在这种情况，在推特上简单多了——

“你在向我求婚之前是不是应该先请我吃顿饭。”Max没有多想就脱口而出，他不知道自己会说出来这样的话，Dan似乎是被他逗笑了。

“有道理。”他说话的时候眼睛里缀着星星点点的光芒，Max确认自己已经爱上他了。

“所以你现在在拍vlog之类的吗？做了多久了？”Max想换一个话题，Dan点点头，喝了口水。

“将近十年了吧，我从2009年开始——不要看那个时候的视频，惨不忍睹——在大学的时候。因为我自己是Formula 1的粉丝，就做了一些相关的vlog，把这两件事放在一块莫名其妙就变成了我的工作。”Dan的经历听起来很熟悉，Max点点头。

“你呢？”Dan有些好奇地看向他，Max（又）有些不好意思，他不太受到别人的关注。他已经不是很习惯在马路上有粉丝认出自己，虽然很乐意和粉丝们说话……但是他一直是个比较内向的人。

“我喜欢电子游戏，一开始是玩FIFA和GTA，结果现在视频主要在做iRacing和其他我觉得有意思的游戏。”Max习惯性地想要去摸自己的帽子，却只能揉了揉头发，“然后在某个游戏展会上遇到了Lando，慢慢和他成为好朋友。现在已经和他在一块住了两年，就这样，我的故事没什么意思。”

Dan突然握住了Max的手，拇指轻柔地蹭过他的手掌。

“我觉得你很有意思。”他轻声说道，融化了Max的心。Dan的手传来温暖，他也握了Dan的手指。

Max在看到上菜的时候条件反射地把手抽了回来，Dan又朝他笑了一下，轻松的气氛环绕着两人。Dan总是充满着令人安心的气息，Max想把自己整个人都埋进去，也想把这一刻变成永恒——谁知道他还会不会见到Dan.

他可能有点自私，想要让Dan在今晚完全属于自己。他们开始慢慢交谈起来，Max说起关于游戏的事，Dan也说了Formula1的一些东西。Max感觉自己慢慢放下了戒备和尴尬，在甜点时已经可以和Dan拌嘴说上两句，甚至从巧克力岩浆蛋糕上偷了那颗樱桃。

“我其实从来没看过一整场Formula 1的比赛，别说去现场了。”他看见Dan假装出很惊恐的样子，“从来没有吗？！Maxy，你基本就住在赛场隔壁啊！”

“我……”

“我要带你去看一场。”Dan的语气毋庸置疑，Max感觉到自己血液中澎湃的兴奋。“好。”

之前他所担心不好相处的问题都烟消云散了，他们什么都能聊起来。Max已经有很久没有在别人面前这么放松过了。

“你要知道，我平时不太这么干的。”甜点已经吃到了最后一口，两人的叉子在蓝莓上打得不可开交，“和粉丝私底下见面什么的。”

Max有点被冒犯地看着他，Dan乘此机会把蓝莓塞进自己嘴里，露出一个大大的微笑。

“你倒是说说，到底是 _谁_ 先给我发的私信？”Max干巴巴地问了一句，Dan又开始笑个不停——这已经是Max在这个世界上最想听到的声音了。

“你准备在阿姆斯特丹呆多久？”Max试着藏起自己语调中的苦涩，他不想去思考Dan要离开的问题，也许能在他走之前再见上一面。

“至少要呆到周末，我不去西班牙站——等摩纳哥的时候再开始做F1的vlog内容。”Max对着Dan的回答皱起眉头，内心却已经开始庆祝，“为什么？”

“因为西班牙那站的赛道无聊到死。”Dan撇了撇嘴，但勾起了嘴角，“但摩纳哥就大不相同。我还想在这边做一个阿姆斯特丹观光相关的视频……对了，你想一起吗？”

他眨了眨眼，双眸中充满了期待。

“我……”Max从来没有做过vlog，也不知道自己应该干什么，Lando总是要花很多口舌才能说服他一起。但这次是Dan邀请他一起在阿姆斯特丹逛逛，他要拒绝是傻吗？

“我想。”他的声音不大，Dan的笑容似乎可以点亮整间房间。“太好啦，明天给你发详细的情况，我们可以——哦对了，我都没有你的手机号！”Dan快速地从口袋里摸出了手机。

“你这个要电话的方法……”

“Max，我是否有这个荣幸？”Dan笑着看Max把他的手机拿了过去，输入了自己的号码。他顺便看了一下自己的手机，不小心点到了Youtube弹出的消息通知。Max看到Lando上传了一条新的视频，他对着这个标题扶额。

“我有没有告诉过你，我室友喜欢一个西班牙的视频博主到没救。”Max放下了手机，Dan点点头，“哦，我知道Carlos！”

“就是他，Lando暗恋他好久了。”两人相视一笑。

侍应生把账单交给他们，Max想去拿钱包，但是Dan先他一步付了钱。

“我请你，”他看见Max想要抗议，“下次你再请我。”

_下次_ 。这个词的美妙滋味在Max的心头盘踞，这是他今晚笑的最久的一次。他们从从餐馆走出来的时候，Max想Dan最好再也不离开。然后他感觉到Dan把手臂环过自己的肩，靠得更近。

“接下来去你家？”Dan的语调很随意，Max感觉自己快要喘不上气，点点头。这个男人比Max想得还要完美，他觉得自己算是栽了。

这场晚餐比Dan想得还要好，Max风趣、帅气、挑不出任何毛病。他们两人回到阿斯顿马丁的时候（天，他真的想开这部车，太漂亮了），他把手搭在了Max放在排挡杆的手上。

他似有若无地划过Max的手背，在回阿姆斯特丹的一路上他都很开心。非常，非常开心。目前为止这一整晚都很美好，一想到他要去Max家里和他有一些独处的时间，就更让人按捺不住了。

他现在就想亲吻Max，不想去思考自己要离开荷兰的事情。他看着Max朝自己笑了一下把视线放回路前，Dan感觉有什么东西敲在了他的心上。他彻彻底底地恋爱了。

Dan跟着Max进入了公寓房间，四周环视了一下。空间很大，落地窗加上有点杂乱的摆饰——但还算好，是有生活气息的那种乱。Max有点不太确定地紧张起来。

“你有什么想做的事吗？”他看见Dan向前一步，带着笑容。

“这个。”Dan捧起Max的脸，给了他一个温柔的吻，Max几乎要融化在这一刻。

他加深了这个吻，两人的唇舌纠缠在一起，推攘磕绊着到了沙发上。Max在Dan的身下，睁大了眼看着他。

“你真的很好看。”他喃喃着再次吻了一下。Max尝起来带着甜味，巧克力蛋糕的味道还沾在他的唇上，Dan希望自己能把每一秒都珍藏于心。

Max把他拽向自己，一只手穿进了他的卷发中。Dan感觉自己如此幸运，他在订机票来阿姆斯特丹的时候可没有想到这样的局面。

他们像是亲热了有快一小时，Dan看了一眼墙上的挂钟。他试着抽身，但是没有完全松开手。

“我要走了，时间有点晚。”他的呼吸在Max的耳后滑过，Max有点不安地看着他。

“你可以睡在这里的？”Max小声地说道。Dan吞咽了一下。诱人，太诱人了。尤其是在他的裤子已经有点紧的情况下，他也想和Max更进一步。

但是他从来没有在第一次约会就过夜，另外要是他不乖乖回家工作，Lewis可能会杀了他。回家。说实话，比起酒店的房间，他感觉Max的公寓才更像“家”。他做了个深呼吸，终于放开了Max。

“我也很想留下来，但是我明天有超级多的事，后天你还要带我在阿姆斯特丹里转转。”他又提醒了一遍，Max只能点头。

“行，好吧。我到时候开车。”Max也站了起来，Dan抬手捋了捋头发。但是他很快就放弃了，Dan的头发已经一团糟，所以干脆就抓过自己的外套跟着Max走出了公寓。

他真的很不想走，想要和Max睡在一块（在做了点……其他的事情之后），但是两个人之中总有一个要有点成年人的担当。Dan没有想到这次竟然是自己。

送Dan回去的一路上车内很安静，Dan依然握着Max的手，倒没有什么令人尴尬的气氛。在酒店前停下后，Dan倾身到了驾驶座，又吻了一下Max。

“周四再见啦，Maxy！”他看着Max的笑容，心跳不由得变快。

“再见，Daniel.”他也亲了一下Dan，以至于Dan现在就想让他调头回那间公寓。但不行，他吸了口气，在街灯下望着Max朦胧的脸庞，然后转身走向酒店的大门。但那对湛蓝的双眼、漂亮的脸蛋和温暖的笑意都已经烙进脑海。

虽然只有两天，但是Dan知道自己会很想他——特别是他知道了两人的心意相通。Dan不知道周四以后会发生什么事，但他在下车之前又拍了拍Max的手。

Dan走到了酒店的大堂里回头看了一眼，他看到Max确认他进了酒店之后才开走。Dan搭了电梯回到自己的房间，下一秒却忍不住想要咆哮。Hulk和Lewis都坐在他的床上，电视机开得很大声，Dan开始后悔自己把备用门卡交给他们。

“今晚过得怎么样？”Hulk脸上露出一个大大的笑容，一脸期待的看着Dan.他一想到Max就藏不住自己的开心，笑了起来。

“我就说嘛，”Lewis笑着拍拍床上另一头的空位，“所以呢？他怎么样？”

“他……简直是……”Dan有些紧张地笑了，他不知道自己应该用什么词来描述Max，估计Hulk和Lewis也不会接受“可爱、完美、优秀、幽默、好看”这些。

“你们知道他从来没看过Formula 1的比赛吗？”他看到两人的视线同时向自己盯来，“你有没有跟他说要带他去看一场？”

“肯定，我也没有傻成那样，Lewis.”Dan翻了个白眼，但是脸上笑意不减，他不在乎了。“他太好了，”Dan继续说下去，不知道怎么解释，“他到楼下接我……”

“哦，我俩看到了。”Hulk打断了他，笑得很猖狂，“好车啊。”

“这车是很好。”Dan慢慢躺了下来，“我们开到哈勒姆的一家披萨店，聊了一晚上，然后去了他公寓。”

“然、后、呢？”Lewis非常迫切地望着他，Dan只是耸耸肩。“没发生什么，我们亲热了一会，就回来了。”

他的两个好朋友都一言不发地瞪着他，Dan挑了挑眉：“干嘛？”

“喂，你有机会本垒打的！”Lewis难以置信地朝他叫了一声，Hulk点头同意。“下次见他可能是几个月之后的事了。”

“其实……”Dan有些为难地笑了一下，“我们拍阿姆斯特丹vlog的时候他也回来，说可以带我们周围逛逛。”

空气安静了几秒钟，Hulk似乎发出一声懊恼的低吼，给Lewis递过去了20欧。

“你们还打赌了？！”Dan吃惊地看着他们，Lewis点头把钱放进了口袋里。“嗯哼，我百分之百确定你会跟他说，这机会太完美了。”

Dan有点好笑地摇摇头，拿出手机刷了一下推特。他收到了成千上万的通知消息，粉丝们都知道他们两个人今天要见面，不停用问题轰炸。

Dan还没准备好分享自己的喜悦——至少不是全部。他让Hulk和Lewis准备阿姆斯特丹旅游vlog的事情，自己则快速地发了一条推特。他从未感觉如此开心。

Max收到Dan更新通知的时候，已经睡下了。但他看到这条推特的时候，不由得傻笑起来。他从未感觉如此开心。

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

“你把我踢出家门，结果你连炮都没打上？”Lando把自己的包扔在沙发上，吃惊地看着Max。“我白睡在Carlos家啦？”

“朋友，你他妈一有理由就睡去Carlos家。”Max低头刷着推特，都懒得抬起头，“少唧唧歪歪的。”

“你说得对，但还是？这么一个明晃晃的机会放在面前？你就放弃了？”Lando瞪大了眼睛，Max终于叹了口气看向他。

“你周四还要睡在Carlos家，因为我要和Dan一起做个阿姆斯特丹的旅游vlog，到时候他还会过来，ok？”

Lando一下闭上了嘴，Max转身回自己房间的时候收到一条未知号码的短信。他疑惑地解开了屏幕锁，在意识到短信来自Dan的时候，心跳突然加速起来。他立刻把号码存好，一打开聊天界面，就忍不住笑了起来。

“他给你发了什么？”Lando的声音从身后传来，Max心虚地把手机塞进口袋里，装作什么都不知道的样子，“谁？”

“你男朋友。”

“他不是我……”

“哦是吗？不好意思，原来你是为了随便一个路人把你室友扫地出门，带着这个路人去吃烛光晚餐，再领他回家卿卿我我的就为了寻我开心是吧？”

“行了，放过我。”Max捏了捏他的肩膀，Lando朝他笑了一下，“我也只是说说而已的。”

“我们还没有聊过这件事。”Max也不知道自己想不想去谈。他们明天就要见面了，然后呢？Dan要飞去摩纳哥，澳大利亚，或者谁知道哪里……

“我们俩没可能，你明白吗？”Max不自觉地把心底的想法说了出来，Lando坐在厨房的吧台前看着他，“这说的是什么屁话？”

“他一直全世界到处跑，但是我不是啊。朋友，我都没有去过西班牙！”Max看着Lando挑了挑眉，“这个倒是好办。”

“你知道我想说的是什么。”Max揉了揉额角，昨晚盲目的喜悦都被慢慢找回的现实冲淡。

“你说的都是扯淡，就不能好好谈个恋爱了？听过异地恋吗？还有，Max我不知道你有没有发现，我们还算有点积蓄。你要是想和Dan见面，飞过去不就好了？”

“你会和我一起吗？”Max有点好笑地看着他，也许是在寻求他的同意，又或者是在威胁。Lando倒是立刻就点点头。

“你还想甩了我自己去旅游？虽然我可能要丢Carlos一个人在这里，而且可能是个巨亮的电灯泡，但你是我最好的朋友。为了你，我愿意做出一点牺牲。”

Max翻了个白眼，竖起了他的中指。

“反正你知道我说的都是实话。”

Lando说得对，Max也明白其中的道理，但他有时候就是会停不下来胡思乱想。“可能吧……”

可能一切会顺利呢。要是Dan也是这么想的话——他给自己发了早安的短信，说明他也有些想法是吧？

“好了别在这发牢骚了，我怎么记得你晚点还要去和谁拍视频啊？”Lando把他从椅子上拽起来，Max差点踉跄地摔了一跤，他挣开Lando的动作，“走开。”

“知道你爱我了。”Lando笑着看向他。Max拿过手机，给Dan回了一条“Okay”（还有一个黄色的心，这是什么暗号吗？看起来是——他没觉得不好，黄色很配Dan还有他暖洋洋的性格），在离开房间之前又气呼呼地瞪了一眼。

他开了一会GTA的直播，Max已经有一阵子没玩了，然后搜了点阿姆斯特丹观光相关的内容。他虽说已经在这里住了好多年，但是不知道应该带观光客去哪里玩。除了上次他妈妈过来看他的时候，两人一起去了安妮·弗兰克的故居，Dan应该不会想在视频里拍这个。

他订了运河游船的票，又查了一下四周吃饭的地方。Max拿出手机，看到Dan发来的消息瞬间就忍不住笑了出来，他感觉自己内心深处又有什么在软绵绵地融化。

Max轻笑了一下，Dan的反应似曾相识，他也知道这个奶昔饮料在哪里——Lando拉着他去了好几次，他快速地打下回复。

Max看着屏幕害羞起来，他咬了一下嘴唇，只发了一个黄色的心过去（没错了，确实是某种暗号）。他的脸颊发热，不可抑制的兴奋窜上来。他也不知道自己怎么会这么奇怪。

他思考要不要再写一条“我想你了”或者是“我很期待明天的行程”，但是Max最后还是没敢发出去。他在 _Bulls & Dogs_订了几个位置，做奶昔的那家店。Max深深吸了一口气，好让自己冷静下来。没什么大不了的。

Dan盯着自己的手机屏幕好一会，嘴角漾出不能自已的笑容。他对明天有着无限的期待，把剩下的计划交给Max. 他们也没有真正地探讨过，但是他总是说“走走看看，拍到哪算哪”（Lewis和Hulk都极度反对这种行为，每次都要费很大的功夫拍到好的片段），但他感谢Max愿意自己提出来，Lewis和Hulk肯定是松了口气。

某种程度上这对Dan也很重要——他两个最好的朋友也喜欢他的——也喜欢Max（他们还没有交往，虽然Dan日思夜想）。他向后靠到椅背上，把这周末剪完的比赛分析上传到频道。他想给Max发一句“我很想你”或者是“我期待明天和你见面”，但现在说这些可能为时过早。他不想显得太轻浮，把手机放到了一边，但开心的泡泡仍然在头顶冒着。一切只要等到明天。

Max一整个晚上都和Lando待在客厅，照常点了外卖煲剧，就把手机落在了卧室里。

他们聊了很久，Lando事无巨细地告诉自己在Carlos家里发生什么，Max又好好地跟他讲了Carlos到底是个什么心态（至少他是这么觉得）。他最后不得不安慰了Lando，告诉他这事一定会成（没办法他就是个这么好的朋友）。

Max晚点回到了自己房间，看到手机屏幕的瞬间呆站在原地，气温骤降到冰点。

他们两人已经有好几年没有说过话了。Max选择无视它，继续深究下去只会把事情弄糟。他现在不能让他的父亲破坏他明天的好心情，Max躺到了床上，把消息通知删除。

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Max到早了。他知道自己到早了，因为他7点就醒了。先是骚扰了一会Lando（他说他只想睡觉），然后决定去兜一圈晨跑。清晨的冷风让他的头脑冷静了一些，准备出发去水坝广场。

10点还是早了一些，Max讶于Dan会在这种时间起床——他看起来比较像爱睡懒觉的人。附近还没有什么人，大部分都是游客。他深吸了一口气，感受着日光晒在脸上的暖意。

五月的早晨总是令人心旷神怡，适宜的温度和晴朗的天空令Max更加期待。他期待自己和Dan即将共度的时间。

他穿了白色t恤，带了一件薄的黑外套以防突然变冷（荷兰天气就是这样），普通的牛仔裤和棒球帽（Lando看见之后差点把帽子烧了）。Max觉得这样就好，虽然一想到要录超过五分钟的vlog就让他有点慌张。

“早上好。”Max转过身，看到一个身材高挑的金发男人——Hulk，Dan的朋友。他鼻梁上架了一副墨镜，带着礼貌的笑容。“你就是Max，对吧？”

“对，你好。”Max努力地微笑了一下，Hulk向他友善地伸来一只手，看起来很随意。

“我是Nico但他们都喜欢叫我Hulk. 很高兴终于见到你了。”

“Max.”

“Dan和Lewis一会才能过来，但是他不想你一个人在这里等着。”Hulk解释的时候，Max才注意到他在说荷兰语。他说得很自然，让Max渐渐放松下来，嘴边的微笑也变得诚意了许多。“没事的，是我到早了。”

“宁早勿迟。”Hulk拿出手机看了一眼，Max看见了他另一只手上的摄像机之后，紧张地吸了口气。没事的。他昨天看了一些Dan的vlog，想知道自己到底都应该做点什么。这些视频大部分都是Hulk拍摄的，Dan和Lewis负责出现在镜头里。

大部分的vlog都是关于观光的，Dan会简单地介绍一下城市离各处的景点，通常视频的内容又迷糊又好笑。Max还在担心自己不擅长这样的风格时，被一个人拉进了温暖的拥抱里。他在闻到Dan熟悉的味道后立刻就松懈了警惕，把脸埋进他的颈间。

“Maxy!”Dan的脸上挂着灿烂的笑容，把手上的咖啡递给了Max. 他看起来真心地因为能见到Max而高兴，那些过多的担忧在瞬间就被驱散了。“Hulk对你还行吧？他有时候很混……”

“滚蛋，Ricciardo.”Hulk几乎立刻就厉声打断了他。Max笑了一下回答：“没有，他很好。”

“那就好。”Dan轻笑着吻了一下Max——Max又觉得自己灵魂出窍了。Dan把一切都变得这么简单，轻而易举地打消了所有Max的过虑，对他来说实在难得。

“这位是Lewis.”Dan又向他指了指另外一边，Max的视线随着他的手看过去——Lewis朝他友好地微笑。

“很高兴总算见到你。”Lewis伸出了手，Max握上去朝他点点头，“我也一样，我是Max.”

“喔，我们知道你的名字。”Lewis笑起来，眼里都是，“Dan已经喋喋不休地说了你一周了。”Dan不好意思低下头笑了一下，无言地呷了一口咖啡，Max望向他。

“我感觉他……他也还行？”Max看到Dan被自己的咖啡呛住，Hulk和Lewis已经在一旁开怀大笑。

“确实，你评价得很客观。”Hulk终于缓过来，语气中还有些笑意，“Dan，我看我们今天一定会很有意思的。”

“真过分，Maxy.”Dan的语调上扬，一只手绕过Max的肩膀把他向自己拉近，“你明明知道我是天神下凡。”

“差点要忘了你是我见过最谦虚的人。”Max接道，Dan笑着摇了摇头又凑过去吻了他一下。

“傻瓜。”Max还在笑着，他已经不再有什么顾虑了，Lewis扫了一眼手机。

“嗯，Max,我知道你不太做vlog的视频。”Lewis说他 **知道** 什么？！Max被他说得突然有些不安起来。“但是没关系的。你只要随意点，不用管镜头就好。绝大多数时间Dan会负责说话，你只要当做是在和朋友一起出门就行了。”

Lewis朝他安慰地笑了笑，Max不知怎么松了一口气。

“也不用管路人，他们肯定会盯着你，算是工作的一部分吧。”Lewis摆摆手，Max点头，啜了一口咖啡。是某种卡布奇诺，尝起来味道不错，Hulk检查了一下时间：“Dan说你准备了一些东西？”

“大概？”Max有点不确定地握紧了手中的咖啡杯，“不确定你们会不会喜欢。”

“我很确定。”Dan眨了眨眼，手指轻轻擦过Max的肩头。Lewis笑道：“如果不行我们还有备用的选项，别担心。”Max不知道这到底有没有让他感觉好点：“好吧。”

“那我们现在直接在水坝广场边走边开始拍吧？”Lewis突然变得非常严肃。Dan点了点头：“好。你先把镜头给我，然后我介绍一下Max，你再跟着转到他那边？我们继续顺着这条路走下去，这里后期我会配一点旁白。”

Max从来不知道看Dan工作是一件这么迷人的事情，Hulk在旁边表示同意后，Lewis点头问道：“可以，你们俩准备好了吗？”

“生来就是为了这一刻。”Dan从容地笑着。Max则有点拘谨地点头：“应该。”Hulk举起了摄像机比划了一下：“开始了。”

“哎，各位早上好，我是Dan!我们现在正在阿姆斯特丹拍摄一条新视频，”Dan笑着揽过身边的Max，“今天有一位特别导游加入我们！Max全程都会和我们一起，所以真他妈的值得一看！”Lewis在背景里轻声提醒“别说脏话”，Max不由得笑着打了一下招呼：“嗨。”

“我们上周就到了，一整个周末都在围绕着比赛——你们都看过那条视频了——阿姆斯特丹和其他我见过的城市都大不相同。路上到处都是小巧又温馨的漂亮屋子，还有运河，看着就让人心旷神怡。”

Dan向后招了招手，指向远方。

“这里是水坝广场，阿姆斯特丹的市中心区。你可以看到这里开阔的庭院布景，非常好看。”他继续说了一会水坝广场，Max某种程度上有点佩服Dan做的功课。

“那么，我们从哪里开始呢？”

“我，呃，想着可以先去国立博物馆。从这里可以直接走过去，建筑本身就很美，然后在午饭之前带着你在市中心逛一圈？”Max用试探的语气提问，但Dan很快就高兴地同意了。

“那太好啦。”

Max看到Hulk和Lewis都向他投来赞许的眼神，虽然他也不知道为什么他们一行人就这么开始走起来。Dan一边说话一边摆动出一些手势。

“你们都知道阿姆斯特丹有名的特产有…某种‘医用’的风干绿叶子——我们接下来的视频里就用 _药草_ 称呼他好了。以及我们会称以肢体接触谋生的那些令人敬佩的女性，所做的行为是 _价格不菲的拥抱_ ，不然这支影片就要被屏蔽了。”

Max忍不住笑了出来：“ _价格不菲的拥抱_ ？！”

“是啊，Youtube真的很敏感。”

“哦，那我太了解了。”Max撇嘴，他在录游戏视频的时候总是习惯性口吐芬芳，Youtube好像不是很认同的样子。

“看来这段我得剪掉了。”Hulk在镜头前插了一句，Dan大笑起来。

“得了。总而言之，阿姆斯特丹是一个以药草和价格不菲的拥抱出名的地方。不过除此以外还有其他……”他们路过了国立博物馆，又去看了市中心每一家奶酪店。Max有时会突然忘记他们还在摄影。

Dan和他尝着奶酪的时候一路互相开着玩笑，Max感觉只要是呆在他的身边就会有源源不断的快乐。Lewis也是个不错的人，他们三个人相处得很融洽，火花也恰到好处。Max知道Hulk很满意，他眯眼笑看着Lewis几乎要把Dan推进运河的时候，Max及时拉住他的反应。

已经过了12点30了，几人决定去先去解决一下午饭。Max领着他们到了一个小店，在前一天已经订好了位置。

“ **鳄梨秀** ？”Dan在门口读出了招牌的名字，Max暗自偷笑着。“是啊，我想应该和你那个‘丹尼尔鳄梨卡多’……”他往后退了一步，看着Dan从无语地盯着自己，再到笑到不能自已，“你！”

这个梗源于一个小男孩告诉Dan他的名字是“丹尼尔鳄梨卡多”，去年在网上被传疯了。Max不能错过这么个机会。

“反正Lewis肯定特别喜欢你的决定。”Hulk在一行人走进去的时候开口说道，路过几个人走到侍应生的面前。“为什么？”Max问道，Lewis用手捋了一下头发笑着说：“我是素食者。”真他妈谢天谢地Max没有选什么汉堡店。

他们在一张桌前坐下，等食物上来之后，Dan似乎有点惊讶。

“Max这不是食物，这是艺术！”

“是吧。”Max看到Lewis已经在拍照，“只有来这我才能让Lando吃点健康的东西。”

“哎哟天啊！”Dan一边摇头一边给菜拍了照，没过一会Max的手机就收到了推特消息通知。

Max笑了一下，没怎么多想也发了一张照片。他知道他不管发什么（或者什么也没发），他的粉丝都会有诸多猜测。

Dan的盘子在镜头里看不出，他的照片只拍到了Hulk的那份。他们一起吃饭的时候，看到其他人都对这家店很满意，让一种温暖的感觉包围了Max.这是个不错的决定。

“你那个梗也还老是被提吗？就是刹车坏了的那次？”Lewis问完后Max差点呛住了，“是啊，你别说了，太丢人了。”

“什么梗？”Dan好奇地插了一句。

Max费了劲把食物咽下去才说道：“之前我和Lando参加线上的斯帕24小时耐力赛，结果最后10分钟的时候我的刹车片掉了。”Max翻了个白眼，但是脸上笑意不减。“还好Lando能替补回来，最后还是我们赢了。但是网上不知道有多少版本的‘朋友，我发誓，我的刹车片掉了，操/他/妈/的！’”

“可能和丹尼尔鳄梨卡多一样多。”Hulk评价道。Max点点头：“估计是。”

Max特别喜欢和他们三人呆在一起的时候，桌下Dan的右手放在他的大腿上，Max笑着向他靠了靠。Dan干脆在他的嘴上亲了一下，Max的脸刷的一下红了。

“你们是怎么认识的？”Max想转移一下注意力，他觉得自己有些喘不上气。Hulk回答道：“Dan之前在找一个剪辑师，我专业正好是这个。我就直接投了简历，你可以看到从2012年开始他的视频水准就好多了。”

“我学的法律，”Max条件反射地向后退了一些，他摇了摇脑袋把注意力重新放在Lewis身上，“毕业之后不知道干什么好，2011年在Sliverstone遇到了Dan，我俩就成了朋友。”Max深深地吸了一口气，希望没有人发现他的……异常。

“然后你就一直跟他在一块？”他问道，Lewis笑起来，“听起来很不可置信是吧，我知道，但没错就是这样。我帮他做视频策划，还有其他的法务部分。”

“我很心怀感激，因为我一点也不想自己弄。”Dan喝了一口手上的冰茶，“谁帮你打理这些，Maxy?还是你自己在做？”

“我妹妹。”Max想到Vic的时候露出了笑容。他们两人一直很亲密，他也很幸运能有这么一个妹妹——她也会帮Lando处理财务部分的事，他们两个人都不能没有她。

他们在餐厅里待到了将近3点，再准备出发去运河游船的项目。Dan再次买单的时候，Max又感到有点不好意思。（“这样方便，没事啦，你下次再请我就好了。”）

“嘿，你们俩是Daniel Ricciardo和Max Verstappen？”Max抬起头，四个人站在他们的面前，两男两女，好像还有点扭捏。“是啊。”Dan的笑容似乎让他放松了一些。

“我们……我们能不能……和你们俩合个影？”他问道。Dan回头看向Max：“你要来吗？”

“当然。”Max接过了手机，翻到了自拍给大家一起拍了照。那个男生甚至有些兴奋：“太感谢了！我们能发到网上吗？”

“行，没问题。”Dan随意地挥了挥手，男生在离开之前又道了一次谢。

“我还是觉得有点怪怪的。”Max在他们并肩走到运河的时候才说道，Hulk还在录，但是Max知道对话不会被剪进去——主要是要影像的部分。“路人会认出我，还会问我要合影。我感觉我也不是很出名啊？”

“嗯，有时候是有点奇怪。而且总是在你最意想不到的时候发生——我去年有一次在日本的某个不知名的加油站被人叫住。”Dan赞同道，Max笑着说：“我一直想去日本。”

“那我们应该一起去！”Dan的眼底突然闪着一点兴奋，Max看着他，心底不由得有些触动。Dan无论说什么，他应该都会同意：“好，可以啊。”

他们继续在路上走往游船的码头，Max走在了Dan的身后这样Hulk可以拍一些单人的片段。Max忍不住举起手机也拍了一会，Dan在影片里特别好看。他看见Dan转过身面向自己。

“你刚才是在拍我吗？”他向Max走近，在他把手机抢走之前Max又按了两下快门。

Dan拿着手机翻了一会，笑着说：“也发给我吧？”

“肯定。”Max点头，Dan又亲了他一下，回头去和Hulk讨论了其他角度的问题。Max点开了Instagram，看着刚才拍的照片犹豫了一下。

“你发吧，没有关系。”Lewis在他背后突然出现，让Max有点心虚。“什么？”

“粉丝们应该都知道你们两个人今天在做活动，要是你发Dan的照片的话——我这么说吧，他的点击数应该会非常可观。”他看见Max咬了一下嘴唇，脸有点泛红。“那这算好事？”Lewi笑着拍拍他的肩膀，Max按下了发送键。

Dan理所当然地注意到了Max在餐馆，Lewis提到法律学位时那下不自然的反应。他又不傻，但是他决定不要多问。至少不是现在——要是Max想说的话，他自己会找机会说的。

他们终于找到了提前订好的游船，Dan伸出了手帮他跳到船上，一下把他拽到自己的腿上坐下。Max惊呼了一声，然后直接摔倒了Dan的身上。

“别担心，我今天不会让你溺死在这里的。”

“你还加了个‘今天’真的很贴心，太让人有安全感了。”Max回答道，眼里却满是笑意。他推了一下Dan，但没有做得更多，Max不想在视频里展现太多——至少现在是如此。

导游Sander向他们介绍了城市里的风景，Dan知道他能接受摄影的时候松了一口气——让他的工作简单了不少，这样他还可以时不时的评论几句导游的话。每一次他让Max笑的时候，他的心也忍不住跟着跳动，他重新把注意力放回Sander身上。

他总是忍不住去瞟两眼身边的Max，知道自己真的是万里挑一的好运（Lewis原话）能遇见他。这趟旅行实在不能更好了，他看见Max和Lewis、导游在讨论什么，Dan侧身靠向了Hulk.

“所以？你感觉怎么样？”他小声地问道，好奇心杀死猫。他迫不及待地想知道自己的好友对Max的看法，要是他们不喜欢的话——那他得赶紧去交点新朋友了。

“好了，别想东想西的，Max很好。”Hulk锤了他的肩膀一下，他们望向Max，看起来好像在反对Sander说的什么事。“Lewis和我都很喜欢他，他是你的不二人选。”

Dan总算吐出一口气，他甚至都不知道自己还屏住了呼吸。

“谢了，弟弟。”

“再叫一句，今天我就让 **你** 溺死在这里。”Hulk挑起一边的眉毛，露出了威胁的表情。Dan哈哈笑起来，朝Max丢了一个飞眼，后者看起来有点困惑。

“他很可爱。”Hulk补了一句，Dan的笑得更开心了，“对吧？？”

Hulk无奈地摇摇头，Dan拿出手机看了一眼，正好刷到了Max发的贴文。他在评论里回复了一个‘💛’（这是他们的某种暗号了？），重新把注意力转回剩下的几人

又过了半小时，游船才靠岸。他们谢过Sander，Dan追上Max问道：“接下来呢？”

“现在是五月份，所以我们赶上了郁金香的花季尾，花市还挺有名的，你要去吗？”Max看起来不是很确定，但是无论他说什么Dan应该都会同意。

“太好了，走吧！”他们离得不远，Dan不得不赞叹花市看起来比想象的华丽很多。天气很宜人，晴朗的天空中没有一片阴云，Dan买了一点金黄的郁金香（特别选的颜色），送给了Max.

“给我的吗？”Max看起来有点错愕，接过了郁金香。Dan轻抚过他的脸颊：“我喜欢这个颜色。”

“你知道它们的花语是绝望的爱吗？”Lewis在一旁起哄，Dan有点疑惑地眨眨眼，但Hulk和Max已经笑作一团。

“我怎么会知道？？我又不是鲜花专家。”Dan撇了撇嘴，Lewis接道，“但是，普通人都会选红色……”

“我要纠正一下这位先生。”他们抬起头，看见花店店主正摆弄着花朵，朝郁金香点了点头，“它的花语是绝望的爱，不错，但他们也代表着美好的愿望和阳光。我觉得这是一个很独特的选择。”

“很合适。”Max的脸颊微微发烫，手指摸到了Dan的手。Hulk翻两个白眼但还是拿出手机给他们拍了张照：“你们真是珠联璧合的一对傻瓜，谢谢。”

Dan朝店主微笑了一下，她也回了一个：“祝你们二位好运。”她走向了店铺的深处。

“你还记得你给我发的那个奶昔吗？”Max做了个深呼吸。

“记得？”

“你要去吗？”

“那他妈的还用问吗！”Dan几乎欢呼得跳起来。

“奶昔？”Hulk问。

“这个。”Dan拿出了照片给他们两人看，Lewis吹了个口哨：“看起来很不错啊。”

“很好吃的。”Max牵起Dan的手，一股喜悦的情绪一下在Dan的胸口冲撞起来。

他们搭地铁到了Bulls&Dogs，一走进这个小而精致的店面，Dan就开始喜欢这家店了。他们点了不同的奶昔，除了Max每个人都说不出话来。

“我光是看着就觉得自己要长胖了。”Lewis低声嘟囔，但还是戳了一个棉花糖塞进嘴里。

Dan不知道应该怎么开始喝（吃？！）这个东西，他大概率会把奶昔弄得乱七八糟。

不知不觉之间，他们都已经喝了一半，Dan能感觉到Max向自己靠过来，体温贴得很近。

“谢谢你今天的邀请。”Max在他耳边低语了一句，Dan无所谓地笑着。“小意思，Maxy.谢谢你今天来帮忙。”Lewis和Hulk好像在为了什么争执不休，但是Max和Dan不太在乎，已经完全沉浸在自己的世界里。

“今天很有趣。”Max低头咬了一颗棉花糖，Dan的视线不能从他的舌头上移开，又看着他舔了舔自己唇上的奶油，“已经很久没有这么开心地玩过了。”

“我也是。”Dan露出一个真诚的微笑，他已经不记得上一次彻底把工作抛在脑后，而是享受和朋友在一起的时光什么时候了。Max也笑了起来。

这大概是Dan所见过最好看的画面，他默默向自己起誓，就算是倾尽所有也要把这个笑容留下来，他想让Max接下来的每一天都会这么快乐。他们可能还没有认真地谈过关于交往的事，但是Dan不想再放手了，他会想办法留在Max的身边。

“你今晚愿不愿意再来我家？”Max突然问道，有点害羞地笑着，“我把Lando赶走了，你可以住下来。”

操，Dan凭什么说“不”？这可能是他在周六飞摩纳哥之前唯一的机会了，他立刻点点头，捏紧了Max的手。“我当然想。”

Max的笑容点亮了Dan的双眼，他被一股暖意包围。他们最后吃完收拾了一下，走回街上时，Hulk示意Dan再做一个结尾。

“好了。阿姆斯特丹一日游。其实还有很多可以看的地方，而且我也推荐你再到处逛逛，可惜我们没有时间了。希望你喜欢这个视频，点一下赞，要是你不喜欢——算了，根本不可能。下周在摩纳哥再见啦，Gangsta.”他笑着结束了录制，看到Hulk放下了相机，Max有点好奇地看着他。

“你真的用‘Gangsta’给你的视频结尾吗？！”

“是啊。”

“别问了，”Lewis似乎是有点无语，“我们千方百计地让他改，但是就是没招。”

“因为这他妈就是很经典，大家都喜欢听我这么说。”Dan完全不在乎这段对话，他们可能已经聊过太多次了。Hulk叹了口气：“算了吧，你们还要去做什么吗？还是我们准备回去了？”

“其实吧，”Dan狡黠地笑着，伸手勾着Max的肩膀，“我今晚睡在Max家 里。”

整个场面陷入了一片死寂，过了一会Hulk又愤怒地低吼一声，给Lewis递了20欧。

“你们又打赌了啊？！”Dan瞪着他们，Max则不知道发生了什么。Hulk不屑地嗤了一声：“是啊，然后我输了。又输了。”

“你俩太离谱了。”Dan摇头，Max好像总算弄清了前因后果，立刻说道：“我能加入吗？”

“Max！”Dan夸张地叫了他一声，Max躲开了一下。“干嘛？看着来钱挺快啊。”Lewis捂着嘴笑个不停，Dan也似乎被逗乐了。

“你真是太可爱了。”

Max应该好好学学怎么接受Dan的赞美，而不是手足无措地牵起Dan的手，最后憋出一句：“你也是。”

“开个房行吗？”Hulk无情地吐槽道，Dan朝他比了个中指。

他从来没有想过，自己会那么快地融入Dan的朋友圈中。但是Hulk和Lewis平易近人，让Max没法不喜欢他们。

几人互相告别，Max现在终于和Dan两个人待在一起。他们并肩走在阿姆斯特丹的街头，只有他们两人。

他们还是紧紧地牵着手，偶尔亲吻彼此。Max不知道还有什么时刻会比现在更完美，直到他拿出手机看了一眼，差点犯了心脏病。

一股莫名的恐惧发散开来，他的心几乎跳到喉咙口。他只能深吸一口气，在多想之前把消息通知划掉删除。

“你没事吧？”Dan有些担心地看了他一眼，Max点点头，把手机放回了口袋里。“没事。”他不想谈起自己的父亲，只想无视他。既然过去几年都是这么做的，今晚也可以。

他们两人回到公寓的时候，Lando还没有走，Max差点就要掐他了——直到他看见Lando脸上担忧的神情。

“发生什么了？”他把外套挂上门后的钩子，Lando看起来有些犹豫不决。

“你爸爸今天来过了。”他说道，Max感觉有谁在他的肚子上重重地锤了一下。“什么？”他的声音一下变得很沙哑。

“他说想和你谈谈，看起来很生气。”他肯定气。Max根本想不起来，还有什么时候他的父亲不在生气。他深深地呼吸了一口，没有注意到自己已经紧紧攥着Dan的手。

“他说是什么事了吗？”

“没有。他本来想等你回来，但我没让他进来。”Lando无意识地咬着自己的指甲，Max只想把扼着自己的恐慌感扒开。他最不想看到的事就是他的父亲到他的公寓来。

“我跟他说他是个混蛋，让他滚。”Lando看起来还有某种自豪，Max吃惊地看着他。“你说了什么？！”

Dan已经彻底失去头绪，Lando耸耸肩。

“他根本不讲道理！我把门甩在他脸上，然后直接去打FIFA了。我还把Carlos叫来了，因为你爸看起来真的很吓人。”Max知道这点，可是等下……他叫了Carlos？！什么……

“Hola.”Carlos从Lando的房间出来，随意地打了个招呼。他看见Dan的时候眼睛亮了亮：“Dan！”他们交换了一个拥抱，Lando好像现在才注意到Dan.

“你好，我是Lando.Max的室友，也是他的好朋友。”他看起来很无害地笑了一下，Max朝他摇摇头。

“你怎么没给我发消息？！”

“我不想破坏你的约会啊。”Lando的视线挪到Dan的身上，Max不知道说什么好。“我不是去约……”

但这一整天又确实像是个约会，他闭上眼，把那些关于他父亲多余的念头都丢在一边。Dan就在这里，今晚就可以睡到他。他不能再让他的父亲来坏事了。不是今天，不是今晚。

“好吧，反正那谢谢你了？”他重新看向Lando和Carlos，再到Dan。

“不管那些， **你们俩** 是怎么认识的？”

这是Lando吃醋的声音吗？Max在忍不住想笑，把Dan向自己拉得更近了一些，感觉到Dan的手放在自己腰上。

Carlos有点好笑地看着Lando.

“几年前，一起做过一个慈善直播活动。这哥们打FIFA是真的不行。”他从口袋里摸出了自己的车钥匙，“走了吗？”

“好。你俩玩得开心。”Lando意有所指地眨眨眼（有那么几天，Max确实是想谋杀他），套上了一件外套。Carlos帮Lando拿着包（Max眯起了眼），在两人离开之后，总算松了一口气。

“终于。”他叹了口气，Dan凑过去吻了他一下。

“你想说你爸爸的事情吗？”他小心地问着，Max感觉自己的胃都绞在了一起。他想回答是的，他有点想说——他知道Dan肯定会很认真地听——但不是今天。也许在其他的时候，他才能打开他童年那些痛苦的回忆盒子，但是不能是今晚。

“下次吧？”他希望Dan不会生气或者难过。但Dan只是微笑着点头，又亲了他一下，“你想什么时候说就什么时候说。”

Max不知道他还能不能更爱这个男人。两人随后在沙发上一起窝着看电视，茶几上有几罐空的红牛（Max）和啤酒（Dan），天南海北地聊着。

Max靠在Dan的肩上，Dan的双臂都绕着自己，让人放松。Dan的怀抱总是令人舒心，他推了推Max，后者不情愿地起身。

“我就拍张照，发推特用。”他看到Max不明白的眼神，“我总得呼应你Instagram的贴啊，是不是？”

Max看到Dan向自己举起手机的时候，笑了一下。

“唉，我早该知道你就是为了博关注才这么干的。”

“Maxy，你太伤人了啊。”Dan做作地捂住了胸口，但很快又在屏幕上打了一些字发出去。他倾身，这次的吻更久了一些。“不管我有九百万的粉丝还是九个，我要的只有你。”

他推着Max，他们的吻和周二又有些不同。Max觉得自己的下半身突然发热。Dan不再有所保留，只剩下纯粹的热情。有细微的声音从唇齿间漏了出来，Max拉着Dan贴近自己。


End file.
